How Close Is To Close?
by KetsuBear
Summary: Saix is stuck with a tough decision...become the new leader of Organization XIII, or remain best of friends with Axel? He was warned that Friendship will tear the Organization apart, but is Axel worth it? Sexual-XemnasSaix...PossiblySexual/BFFL-AxelSaix


How Close is Too Close?

Chapter 1 – Promotion?

**Disclaimer: I DO (not) OWN ANY OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS! Sadly they belong to the masterminds of Square Enix –tear drop- T-T**

_"Saix…you cannot continue this affair with Axel if you wish to be trained in ruling Organization XIII." Xemnas pointed out sternly as he and the blue haired number VII walked down the long white hallway, towards the meeting hall. "You need to know your subordinates well, but there is such a thing as __to__ close. With that kind of relationship you will be deemed biased and the Organization will fall apart because of it."_

_ "But sir, aren't you and I even closer than I am with Axel?" Saix asked, looking up slightly to his golden-eyed superior. Even though they had the same golden eyes himself, Saix had been told many times that Xemnas's were hard as gold and his own were more of a milky honey color. _

_ Xemnas turned suddenly, pinning Saix against the wall and pressing his lips roughly to his underlings. Saix resisted at first, but gave up as the kiss became heated. _

_There was no use resisting Xemnas, because Saix knew he would lose; not that there was a need to resist anyway. After all, Xemnas almost everything Saix wanted in a lover…almost._

_Their tongues battled for dominance, Number VII putting up a good fight before inevitably being taken down. At last, Xemnas pulled back, a thin line of sweet saliva following him._

_ "That is true, but we have a strictly sexual relationship…everyone needs a good fuck once in a while." (There's where the almost part came in) "It's friendships that will tear us down, especially if they turn into something more." Saix shivered as Xemnas glared hard at him, cold hard eyes staring right through him. He knew Xemnas was concerned only for Organization XIII, but he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy was also behind his reasoning._

_ "Axel and I are only friends…we have been since we were young. Nothing will develop, not only because I don't care for Axel like that, but I will not let the Organization down!" Saix played the 'Devoted" card as he usually does when situations like this come up. Xemnas has addressed his friendship with Axel before and Saix always answered the same way – some exaggerated excuse pulled out of his ass to hurry the topic along._

_ "Good." A smile, barely visible if you didn't know where exactly to look, flashed on Xemnas's face. "Because I will eliminate distractions…even if they are a valuable member to our Organization." Xemnas's threat got just the reaction he wanted. The claymore wilder's face went blank and his eyes filled with both hate and fear. "Now, shall we?" he motioned for Saix to go first towards the giant double doors leading into the meeting hall – one of the many ways Xemnas asserted his domination over his inferior._

_ Reluctantly, Saix went forward and through the doors. The bright light was nearly blinding to his eyes as he made his way to his chair, which happened to be between Axel and Xemnas. As he sat, Axel gave him a friendly wink and a smile that could light up anyone's world. Saix couldn't help but give him a small smile back._

_ "This meeting has been called because I have a very important announcement." Xemnas's voice boomed, drawing all attention to him. "I will soon be backing down as the official head of Organization XIII. My replacement will begin training tomorrow so full participation is required from everyone!" A small hush fell over all the members before Larxene shot up out of here chair. _

_ "Who's the replacement!...Is it an open try-out?" She yelled, angry because she knew she wouldn't get the spot unless it was so she could threaten everyone into not even trying for the job._

_ "Sit down Larxene." Xemnas sighed, her amount of spiteful energy wearing him down already. "My replacement has already been chosen. It's Saix." Larxene looked like she was about to go off on a bitch-storm before a hard glare from both Axel and Xemnas made her sit back down with clear displeasure. "That is all, meeting dismissed." He groaned, disappearing in a swirly purple-ish black portal._

_ On the way back to his room, Saix was surprised when Axel nearly tackled him. "Nice job on scoring Superior's position!" (Xemnas's actual name was very rarely used. Saix was the only one who didn't always have to say Superior when addressing him.)_

"_Thanks, though it won't be easy to secure…If I want to become the leader of Organization XIII I can't give you special treatment because we're friends, it would make me biased." Saix had started with a smile at the beginning of the sentence but ended with a scowl. "Xemnas has made that part quite clear to me."_

_ "Hahaha that's ok! I don't need that kind of special attention." Axel's arms slithered around Saix's waist, hugging him tightly from behind. "There is a different kind of attention I wouldn't mind though…" His breath was hot on Saix's neck, making the Lunar Diviner's usually pale skin heat up to a soft pink. He quickly avoided oncoming disaster by wriggling out of Axel's grip. _

_ "Very funny…god you're such a flirt! Keep it in your pants for once in a while Lea-kun." Saix laughed, using Axel's childhood name to lighten the situation._

_ "Awwww come on Isa-chaaaan," Axel laughed back, hugging Saix again. Axel was the only one who could use Saix's old name WITH a feminine suffix and live to do it again._

_ "We need to change you're nickname…The Flurry of Dancing Flames is misleading!" Saix smiled as Axel looked as if deep in thought. _

_ "Aha!" You could practically see the light bulb go off in Axel's head. "How about Axel, The Sex God!" Saix deadpanned._

_ "How about Axel, The Insatiable Pervert?" Saix scowled but Axel knew it was all in good fun. _

_ "Fine, but then you have to be Saix, The Moonlit Beauty!" Axel smirked, putting his arm around the slightly smaller Saix. He rolled his eyes and gave Axel a slight hug before descending down a different hall to his room. Numbers VII and VIII…exact opposites yet exactly the same; eternally bound…best friends for life._

_A brief flashback of Xemnas's warning crossed Saix's mind as he wandered down the empty hall. _

'_**You need to know your subordinates well, but there is such a thing as **__**to**__** close.'**_

"_...How close is __to__ close?" He wondered quietly to himself. "Ahhhh…I'm over-thinking this! I have a long day tomorrow so I need to stop worrying and just get some sleep." The blue-haired man concluded._

_ He pushed open the door to his room, turning to find a half-naked Xemnas waiting on his bed. Surprised, Saix backed into the door, shutting it involuntarily. "Wh-what are-" Xemnas stalked up to Saix, placing a hand on the door next to his face and the other sliding up to grip the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss mid-sentence. _

_ "You think that small kiss earlier was enough to satisfy me?" The silver haired leader asked, moving from Saix's mouth to kissing down his neck. _

_ "O-of course not Xemnas-sama." Saix moaned, his Organization coat being stripped from him in a painfully slow manner. To preoccupied with his leaders hands and lips being all over him, the Lunar Diviner didn't even notice that he was now laid out on the his own bed under his Superior. _

_ Xemnas had kissed down Saix's chest, now biting softly on his nipple while tugging impatiently at the smaller mans pants._

_ 'This is going to be a long night…' Saix thought wearily. _

AN – Leavin u with a hint of lemonness to keep u readin! Pshhh cuz I'm mean like that! Hahaha and I got this inspiration cuz me, my best friend (for her safety against online 50-year-old rapists I will only reveal that she has skittle flavored cum xD) Axel-chan, and 11 other people are goin to Cali pretty soon and were all dressin up as Organization XIII! I be Saix (obviously) and mah bf ish Mansex! xD


End file.
